


Ennemis intimes

by lilouche



Series: Sexy pirates des Caraïbes [5]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Rating: NC17, Rough Sex, sex scene
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilouche/pseuds/lilouche
Summary: Résumé : Quand les fantasmes de deux ennemis dépassent leur imagination
Relationships: Cutler Beckett/Elizabeth Swann
Series: Sexy pirates des Caraïbes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147229
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Ennemis intimes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont à Disney
> 
> Note de l’auteur : Défi réalisé pour le forum « french fic et fanart » à l’occasion de la St Valentin sur le thème du couple le plus « détesté et inconventionnel ».  
> Histoire post troisième volet (awe), en supposant que Beckett ait survécu…  
> Attention ⚠️ âme sensible s’abstenir surtout pour la fin

**Ennemis intimes**

Dans son bureau, Lord Cutler Becket, éminent représentant de la compagnie des indes orientales, remarqua dans sa cheminée une boule de papier froissé légèrement noircie par les cendres froides. Intrigué et ne se souvenant pas d’avoir lui-même jeté des papiers au feu, il se pencha, la saisit, la défroissa et lu :  
 _  
My Lord,_

 _Ce soir, je ne suis plus sure de rien. En voyant votre regard posé sur moi, j’ai cru vous haïr, mais aujourd’hui, je me rends compte que je me suis menti à moi-même.  
Vous avez un esprit d’ambition qui me surprend car il répond au mien. Je n’aurai jamais cru vous écrire cette lettre. Pas avec les événements présents. Si seulement les choses en avaient été autrement... Si seulement mon chemin avait été différent, vous et moi, nous aurions pu mieux nous apprivoiser.  
Votre soif du pouvoir, c’est ma soif des hommes. Aussi, cette nuit où je vous ai menacé, s’il n’y avait pas eu Sparrow, j’aurais joué des armes de ma féminité.  
Je penses vous plaire, sinon pourquoi me haïssez-vous autant ? Parfois la haine peut cacher son contraire. Vous aimez me détester et vous détestez m’aimer, je le sais car ces sentiments sont aussi les miens._

 _Peut-être que si les circonstances n’avaient pas été ce qu’elles sont, une nuit charnelle nous aurait tous deux libérés. J’aurais pu goûter à vos désirs et vous peut-être à mon envie de pêchers pervers. L’envie de voir qui se cache sous la perruque, et sous vos airs soutenus, j’ai envie de voir les pulsions de l’homme qui apprendra les miennes, les plus inavouées et aussi les plus ardentes. Je vous en veux parce que vous me donnez envie de vous. Quelle trahison pour mon esprit sage, mais quel délice pour mon inclination à la débauche. Il n’y a que vous pour faire ressortir cette tentation obscure enfouie en moi. Je dois l’avouer, je suis catin sous votre charme. Je fantasme de vos regards malsains et je bouillonne de connaître le goût du flirt avec l’ennemi._

 _Je répugne à vous avouer qu’une partie de moi qui est vôtre vous aime, c’est pour cela que je dois brûler cette lettre, d’abord parce que personne ne doit percer mon horrible secret, et aussi pour que mes mots se consument par le même feu qui vous anime.  
Paradoxalement à vous._

 _Elizabeth Swann_

 __Rien qu’en lisant la lettre, il sentit son sexe se tendre. Ainsi, la jeune épouse avait bien caché son jeu, se dit-il. Un sourire pervers naquit sur ses lèvres fines. Il avait entendu qu’elle était rentrée à Port Royal depuis peu et Mercer, son homme de main l’avait informé qu’elle était seule, loin de son mari pour dix longues années. C’était peut-être pour cela qu’elle s’était introduite dans son bureau sans qu’il ne le sache. Un seul moyen de le découvrir, lui rendre une petite visite de courtoisie. Il n’eut aucun mal à découvrir où elle vivait. Sans plus tergiverser, il toqua à la porte. Elle ouvrit :

— Que faites-vous ici ? Partez immédiatement ! Vous êtes ignoble ! À cause de vous, mon mari est maudit à vie et mon père est mort ! Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec vous.  
— Ce n’est pas ce que vous semblez dire dans cette lettre.

Il lui tendit la missive en lui disant d’un air séducteur :

—Je n’aurais jamais cru ça de vous, madame Turner, vous cachez bien votre jeu et cela m’attise.

Prise en flagrant délit, la jeune femme ne sut quoi dire, ni que faire car au fond, elle espérait la venue de son ennemi intime.

Il se plaqua contre elle et murmura d’une voix rauque :

— Je sais qu’au fond vous êtes libertine, ne dites pas le contraire !

Elle voulut répliquer mais la sensation du corps d’un homme contre le sien annihila toute autre pensée. Elle avait beau détester Beckett, son corps trop longtemps privé de plaisir réagissait instinctivement.

Il prit sa bouche avec appétit et la gouta sans retenue. Elle se laissa faire sans protester et sa langue rejoignit la sienne avec un plaisir non dissimulé. La main droite du Lord la retenait serrée contre lui alors que la gauche se plaqua d’autorité sur la fesse d’Elizabeth qui couina de surprise et se raidit lorsqu’il la lui pinça. Passive jusque là, cette provocation déclencha en elle son instinct charnel. D’une main lascive, elle lui caressa le sexe à travers le tissu du pantalon. Il se raidit tandis qu’un sifflement excité s’échappa entre ses dents. Ses mains avides dénudaient la peau de la jeune femme moite de plaisir. Lorsqu’il dévoila ses seins, sa bouche les dévora de baisers impatients. Il était tellement affamé d’elle qu’il lui mordillait les tétons, durcis par le désir. Enfin, la robe tomba, accompagnée de son uniforme. Leurs respirations lourdes et saccadées s’accordèrent tandis qu’il la poussa au sol et qu’elle l’entraina dans une chute passionnelle. Elle fermait les yeux pour savourer la chaleur qui l’habitait jusqu’au creux des reins. Les grognements de son partenaire, au lieu de la dégouter, ne faisaient qu’augmenter sa libido. Lui n’écoutait que ses envies lubriques. Ils étaient par terre, à même le sol, quand une même envie les saisit. Elle s’allongeât sur lui de façon à pouvoir le goûter et à ce que lui puisse la goûter en même temps. Elle n’aurait pas eu l’idée de faire une chose pareille avec quelqu’un d’autre. Transformée par la volupté, jamais elle n’avait été aussi désirable, ses cheveux relâchés qui tombaient en cascades blondes sur une peau émue entouraient un visage transfiguré. Ses yeux dilatés brillaient d’un éclat sensuel que venait compléter une bouche entrouverte et gourmande. Sa langue s’appliqua à parcourir la verge tandis que sa bouche le suçait. Elle se délectait de la sensation de celle de son partenaire qui tantôt lui suçait le clitoris, tantôt appliquait de petits coups de langue à l’entrée de son vagin. Jamais elle n’avait ressenti un tel plaisir, elle s’en sentait toute humide. Des vagues de chaleur envahissaient tout son être, elle brûlait. Elle ne réfléchissait plus, elle se laissait aller à son ardeur. Même la bouche pleine de lui, elle gémissait encore et de plus en plus fort, jusqu’à ce que, n’y tenant plus, elle sortit son sexe de sa bouche, le garda en main et y imprima des va et vient ardents. Elle projeta sa tête en arrière et cria de toutes ses forces pour donner voix à son orgasme. D’une voix rauque et entrecoupée, il réussit à gémir :

—Je t’excite… Petite catin ?  
—Ouiii !

Elle lâcha un « oui » encore empreint de volupté. Ceci fut la goute d’eau qui le fit déborder et sa jouissance s’épancha sur ses seins.

Fin


End file.
